


Open the Shell

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Changmin caught you in the shower with a vibrator that you use to get off with his music. He is jealous of the toy & is actually more embarrassed than you are.





	Open the Shell

You set your stereo system’s volume on high as you put on your favorite playlist taking your favorite toy with you into the shower. You adjust the shower head to spray toward the opposite wall, pull back the curtain & stepping into the oncoming water. You press the toy against your clit, gasping as the vibrations from the slow song tease you. Leaning up against the wall enjoying the teasing of the vibrator until Mirotic comes on. The bass of the song feeling intense on your clit making you moan.

The beat from the song as well as the volume on your stereo system makes Mirotic feel so intense on your clit, you’re gasping & whimpering from the strong vibrations. Changmin enters your apartment with his key, hearing the loud music - chuckling at it being one of his own songs. He looks around but can’t find you & walks toward the bathroom noticing that the door is open. He sees your silhouette in the shower curtain with your back arched against the wall.

The stereo blares with Changmin’s Mirotic scream, the vibrations intensify on your clit making you cry out his name loudly. Whimpering his name, he gets startled by the shout thinking that you possibly noticed him trying to peak in on you in the shower. He gets closer hearing your gasps & pants. Changmin pulls back the curtain to see you with the toy, he blushes. “Wh-what are you doing with that?”

You stutter, blushing & biting your lip “I was just….ya know." He looks away sheepishly. “But it’s not like we don’t do it so why would you?…..Am I not enough?” He asks, gulping in anxiety. “It’s not like that at all, I just do this sometimes.” He starts to undress, “well I’m here now so you don’t need that thing.” He keeps avoiding your eyes & his bashfulness is just so adorable to you. He finishes undressing & gets in the shower with you, setting the toy outside the shower.

Changmin’s hands wrap around you, one going toward your waist & the other going up to your hair to tangle itself inside. He leans down to kiss you softly, nipping gently at your bottom lip & sucking on it lightly. Your hands slide up his shoulders & join around the back of his neck. You move closer to him as your tongues start to languidly tangle together. One of your hands slides down to his cock just barely feathering along it. He jerks from the sudden touch, pulling away a bit. “Minnie, there’s no need to be so shy with me.” He looks away, pursing his lips, “I know but…” You start to stroke him, his cock hardening quickly in your hold as he mewls softly but bites his lip to keep from making a sound. “If you’re going to try to keep quiet & look away from me then I’ll get you to make some noise to get your attention.”

"What do you mean by thaaaaaaa……?" He gasps as you use both your hands to stroke him, one playing with the head & the other working fast & rough along the length. "Awwwww……" He moans quietly looking up at the ceiling, sucking in his stomach from the pleasure. His hands squeezing your sides, unsure of what else to do with them. Your nail traces along the inner slit & scrapes lightly over it. His hands squeeze you tighter at that & his mouth opens in a silent moan.

You tighten your grip on his length & stroke him faster, Changmin’s head falls to your shoulder. His breath coming in short pants, you slide the hand playing with the head down to his balls. You squeeze both his cock & balls simultaneously making him jerk in your hands as his own squeeze you tighter. You massage & fondle his balls as you continue to stroke him. His legs are shaking & you can tell that he is about to cum.

You slide down to your knees, he looks down to see you stroking him slowly & watches as you take the head into your mouth. Changmin lets out a soft moan as he basically feels like he is melting away from feeling your mouth on him. You remove your hand from his length & start going down on him, squeezing his balls every time you get down to the base & swirling your tongue around the head when you come back up.

Changmin is crying out, biting his lip as feels he is about to explode from pleasure but too shy to warn you not that you needed a warning anyway. You tighten your lips around him, sucking on him harder as you bob your head up & down his length quickly. Your hand is squeezing his balls, coaxing out his orgasm. He stiffens up & groans out your name as he cums. His head thrown back as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

He puts his hands on the shower wall in front of him, his head down & panting as he comes down from his high. After swallowing it all, you let go & slowly stand up kissing his lips softly startling him. He kisses you back sweetly, humming happily into the kiss.

"Um, I want to try too." His eyes darting around & cheeks flushing. You ask, "What do you mean?" Changmin mumbles, "I want to try giving you oral, I haven’t really done that before. Is that ok? Even if I do a horrible job cause it’s my first time?" He asks sheepishly & you smile softly at him. "I’m sure you’ll do great Minnie."

Changmin slowly lowers himself down onto his knees, gulping at his own nervousness for what he is about to do & hoping that he’ll be able to please you. He exhales his hot breath over your clit making you shiver in anticipation.

Biting his lip, he inches closer & he slips his tongue out of his mouth. With the tip of it, he slowly almost hesitantly traces around your clit. The sheepish action though lacking in confidence feels sensual on the sensitive bud. You whimper, lightly threading your fingers into his hair. Biting your lip, you look down at him as Changmin looks up at you, “Just keep going baby, it feels great.” He blushes, looking away & goes back to focusing on your clit. Changmin runs the flat of his tongue up & down over the bud eliciting a gasp from you. The tip of his tongue moves across it, back & forth slowly then back up & down.

Changmin lightly nips at your clit which has your back arching you moan, he nibbles a little more & your fingers clench in his hair - begging him for more. He sucks on the sensitive bud, you let out a sound between a moan & a whimper. You bite your lip, eyes glazed over in lust looking down at him as he glances up but tried not to embarrass himself so he just continues on. He swirls his tongue around it, nips it & sucks on it.

He slips a couple fingers in his mouth, pulling them out & tracing around your entrance before slipping one in slowly while still sucking on your clit. Changmin wiggles his finger around inside you, bending it, spinning it & then pumping it in. He starts nibbling on the hood while he pushes the second finger in & spreading them.

Changmin stands up as his fingers start to pump inside you just gliding along your walls, with his other hand - he rubs a finger around your clit in fast circles. This has you shuddering, whimpering for him as your face contorts in pleasure. He tries not to smile seeing how his actions are affecting you & he feels a slight burst of confidence from hearing you react to what he is doing to you. He pumps his fingers into you faster as he pinches your clit making you cry out his name, “Changmin, Changmin, Chang-.” You pant, “get in me now.” You look at him with lust blown eyes knowing that it won’t be long till you cum.

He blushes, looking down & removing his digits from you. Holding himself steady, he pushes slowly into you. You’re biting your lip, moaning softly into his ear as your nails claw down his back. You pull him closer to you as he pulls your legs up & around his waist which draws him further into you. This makes you whimper into his ear as his shaft is seated fully inside of you. He lays gentle kisses up your neck till he gets to your lips & kisses you softly.

You rub yourself against him eliciting a moan from both of you & Changmin starts to slowly thrust into you while still kissing you. His tongue playing gently with your own. Your hands slide down to his ass & you push him into you as you rub yourself onto his pelvis, gripping his ass. He breaks away from your lips with a gasp. Then Changmin starts thrusting into you faster, your grip on him relentless as it keeps him grinding his pelvis into you in such a tantalizing manner that feels so damn good.

You’re mewling into his ear as he starts to pant into your shoulder. Changmin continues to speed up, using more power in each thrust. The increased speed & power is driving you crazy as you inch closer to climax. Your walls squeezing him in preparation has him closing his eyes as he groans your name into your neck. He speeds up more, going deeper into you, & harder when he feels you squeezing his ass even more, “Min, Min, Min, so close.” You tell him as you arch into him and he replies, “me too.”

Your legs tighten around him as you meet his thrusts, pulling him closer as his pelvis continues to provide friction against your clit. Your walls clench down on him as you orgasm, your back arching, toes curling, & hands clenching onto his cheeks. Changmin whimpers your name over & over as he continues to thrust into you as he climaxes from the sweet pressure of your walls squeezing him. He rests his head on your shoulder panting into your neck as he calms down. Your body going weak but you gently massage his cheeks to make up for your rough treatment of them.

He moans your name as his cock twitching inside of you, “Please don’t, unless you want more on a bed. My legs hurt.” You continue to massage them anyway, “Maybe I do. Besides, I think you deserve more after all of that.” His cock twitches again, “Was I good at…..ya know?” He asks you sheepishly, “Yes, you were amazing.” You give him a peck on the lips. “So amazing that I should show you my appreciation.” You clench down on him & he throws his head back with a moan.


End file.
